Délir'en Grey
by Mushikio
Summary: Shiroi a réussi à obtenir un stage à FreeWill au Japon, elle devra s'occuper du groupe le plus phare de la scène visual kei. Mais voilà elle a dû embarquer avec elle Kioku et on peut dire que son séjour va d'être des plus folklo qui soit!
1. Présentation

**Bo****nj****ou****r à ****to****us ****et ****to****ut****es**

**T****o****u****t ****d'****a****b****o****r****d ****b****i****e****n****v****e****n****u****e ****c****h****e****z ****n****o****u****s!**

Voici donc un premier article pour se présenter un petit peu et présenter un peu plus amplement ce blog.  
Nous voici donc réunis, nous, Kioku, Mukone et Shiroi pour vous faire partager un petit délire réalisé sur msn! La vogue des fanfictions bat son plein en ce moment et nous voilà toutes les trois à en réaliser une sans le vouloir!

_"__S__an__s __le__ v__ou__lo__ir__M__ai__s __q__u__e __ra__co__n__t__ez__-__vo__us__ d__on__c __là__" __→__ C__e__st__ s__ûr__e__m__en__t __u__ne__ q__ue__st__io__n __qu__e __v__o__u__s __vo__us__p__os__ez__ s__a__n__s__ a__uc__un__ d__ou__te__Ra__s__su__re__z__-__vo__us__ o__n__ne__va__ p__as__ v__ou__s __la__is__s__er__d__an__s __le__n__oi__r __t__ot__al__Qu__oi__ q__ue_

**C****é****t****a****i****t ****u****ne ****b****o****u****ta****d****e**** v****o****y****o****n****s!****No****n**** n****e**** p****a****r****te****z**** p****a****s! ****On****e****g****a****i****s****hi****m****a****a****a****a****a****a****a****s****u !!!! ****A****ri****g****at****o****u ****g****oz****a****i****m****a****aa****a****s****u!!!****  
****  
****Ou****f**** v****o****u****s ****ê****te****s ****r****e****v****e****n****u****s. ****M****a****i****s ****c****e****r****t****a****i****n****s ****s****o****n****t ****p****e****u****t****-****ê****t****r****e ****d****é****j****à**** p****a****r****t****i****s ****t****e****l****l****e****m****e****n****t ****c****e****t ****a****r****t****i****c****l****e ****l****e****s ****a ****e****n****n****u****y****é. ****O****n ****v****o****u****s ****c****o****m****p****r****e****n****d!**

Bref revenons-en à nos fanfics... Oui donc nous disions que nous avions crée une fan fic sans le vouloir!! En fait, cette fan fic est parti de rien sur msn... Shiroi discutait tranquillement de son avenir professionnel à Kioku sur msn, quand une petite plaisanterie s'est immiscée dans la conversation. Plaisanterie qui est devenue une fan fic aujourd'hui!

A noter que c'est une fan fic réalisée en total improvisation et seulement sur msn! En fait, depuis ce moment là, quand nous discutions à nouveau sur msn avec Kioku, nous parlions de choses et d'autres puis sans le vouloir nous sortions un petit évènement en rapport avec notre petite histoire! Et nous voilà reparties dans notre fanfic impro!

Etant donné que nous réalisons cette fanfic à distance, nous enchaînons les épisodes comme on le peut, alors il se peut des fois que nous rencontrions des dilemnes, c'est-à-dire que nous avions deux évènements différents qui arrivaient en même temps et qui suivait le précédent! Dans ce cas là, nous choisissions celui qui était le mieux! Dites-vous que c'est quelque chose qui nous passe par la tête et que c'est parfois complètement idiot!!

**M****AIS! **

Bah oui y a un "mais"! Il s'agit d'un délire pure et simple et nous pouvons vous dire que nous nous sommes vraiment marrées sur msn, jusqu'au fou rire qu'on avait du mal à calmer!! Nous cherchions surtout à passer un bon moment sur des trucs complètement débiles!! A noter aussi que Mukone nous a rejointes au cours de la fanfic, elle n'était pas là au début! En fait nous l'avions rajoutée comme ça dans la fanfic et puis on lui a proposé plus tard de la faire avec nous!

Comme toutes fanfics qui se respectent, il faut un ou des artistes principaux. Notre délire de départ s'est centrée autour de 5 grands artistes que nous respectons et admirons pour leur talent! 5 artistes à qui nous vouont presque un culte tellement on ne peut se passer de leur musique!!  
Il s'agit du groupe japonais DIR EN GREY! Et je rappelle que cette fanfic est partie des projets professionnels de Shiroi qui sont de travailler dans la production artistique, et elle espère travailler un jour chez GanShin, label européen des groupes DIR EN GREY, MUCC, AN CAFE, etc.

Si parfois nos chers musiciens vous paraissent un peu cons, je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucune méchanceté dans nos propos et qu'au contraire ce n'est qu'une touche d'affection envers eux!  
Bien entendu, nous avons rajouté quelques guests stars mais vous les découvrirez plus tard!! (ah oui le début de la fan fic peut paraître un peu hasardeux mais au départ on ne pensait pas que ça prendrait cette ampleur, donc en fait le début c'est un peu bizarre. Nous essayons de la remettre telle que nous l'avions écrites sur msn! et à l'heure où nous écrivons cet article, la fanfic est toujours en cours et nous ne savons pas quand nous allons la finir! mdr!)

_S__ur__ ce__, n__ou__s e__spé__r__o__ns __que__ v__ous__ pa__ss__ere__z u__n __agr__éab__le__ m__o__men__t __dur__ant__ l__a l__ect__ur__e d__e c__et__te __f__an__fi__c e__t n__'h__ési__tez__ p__as __à n__ou__s f__air__e__par__t d__e __vos__ re__ma__rq__u__e__s__p__o__s__i__t__i__v__e__s__o__u__n__é__g__a__t__i__v__e__s__p__a__s__d__e__c__o__m__m__e__n__t__a__i__r__e__s__i__n__s__u__l__t__a__n__t__s__d__e__t__o__u__t__e__f__a__ç__o__n__i__l__s__s__e__r__o__n__t__s__u__p__p__r__i__m__é__s__M__a__i__s__r__a__p__p__e__l__o__n__s__-__l__e__c__e__n__e__s__t__q__u__u__n__d__é__l__i__re__pl__us__ o__u__ m__oi__ns__in__vo__lo__n__t__a__ir__e __do__n__c __ne__ n__o__us__ e__n __v__o__u__le__z __pa__s__ s__i __pa__r__fo__is__ l__h__i__st__oi__re__pa__rt__ u__n__ p__eu__ e__n__v__ri__ll__e!_

**Bo****n****ne**** l****ec****t****u****r****e ****et**** b****o****nn****e ****vi****s****it****e!**


	2. Prologue

☆ Nous rappelons que cette histoire est totalement fictive. Aucune personne ni aucun animal ne fut blessé au cours de ce récit. Veuillez ne pas prendre au sérieux nos propos. Ceci n'est qu'un divertissement parmi tant d'autres!

Domo arigatou gozaimasu. どもありがとうございます。

Mushikio.☆

Après avoir longuement discuté de son avenir professionnel avec Kioku, Shiroi obtient un poste dans le label Gan-Shin. Après plusieurs mois de dur labeur en tant qu'assistante de production, Shiroi réussit à avoir un stage, d'au minimum un an, dans la maison de production FreeWill au Japon.

Elle raconte alors cet événement à Kioku qui lui demande de l'emmener. Shiroi accepte mais le problème est de savoir comment la faire entrer dans ce monde si fermé qu'est FreeWill.

Seule solution??

La VALISE! (mouahahahahahahahah « rire sadique »)


	3. Episode 1

Episode 1: Arrivée de Shiroi et sa valise à FreeWill.

Arrivée de Shiroi à l'aéroport de Roissy-Charles de Gaulle à 9h30.

Shiroi déposa la plupart de ses valises (sauf une) pour les mettre dans la soute. Après être passée par les multiples contrôles où on lui a confisqué son rouge-à-lèvre, sa crème pour les mains (ce qui l'a beaucoup énervée surtout pour sa crème, parce que vous savez, Shiroi sans sa crème c'est plus Shiroi!! ).. Bref...

Revenons-en à nos valoches! Justement, la valise qu'elle voulait garder a failli être confisquée également (manquez plus que ça!! Vous voulez un scandale ou quoi bande d'abrutis de douaniers! Pfff...). Heureusement, elle a réussi à soudoyer le douanier (c'était sa première fois, alors vous comprenez... ?!??).

Après toutes ces aventures, Shishiro (de son petit nom) entra enfin dans l'Airbus A3546815786,3333 (Koaii!![ ça fait peur!) point

Shiroi, placée côté hublot, papote tranquillement avec le magnifique Japonais qui se trouve à sa gauche (bla bla bla bla... ). Quand, soudain, une pItite voix retentie à l'oreille de Shishiro: « Cacahuèèèètes! ».

Le charmant Japonais la regarda étonné:

« Nani desuka? » [Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Betsuni (') [non rien »

Shiroi lui pique ses cacahuètes et les fait glisser dans sa valise. Encore plus étonné, son voisin lui posa à nouveau une question (en français cette fois-ci! ouf!)

«C'est pourquoi?

C'est au cas où l'avion se crasherait! Imite le bruit de l'avion Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii niouuuunnnnnnn Phrouurruuouuoruour! »

Le Japonais prit peur et changea de place... (Dommage, il était mignon! )

Au bout de quelques heures, la valise commença à bouger toute seule kof kof kof. Tous les passagers présents sursautèrent et se réfugièrent au fond de l'avion, ce qui fit basculer l'avion vers l'arrière (chose impossible mais bon tout est possible dans cette fanfic! C'est une fiction rappelons-le!). Heureusement pour eux, ou pour elles (en fonction...), l'avion atterrit quelques minutes plus tard à l'aéroport de Narita, Tôkyô, Japon, Asie, la Terre, Système solaire, Voix lactée, univers, néant... (on peut en rajouter si vous voulez ! o )

Shiroi récupéra toutes ses valises et appela un taxi.

Shiroi: « Takkushi!

Un passant: Watashi[moi? Nani[quoi

Shiroi: Mais non pas toi, le taxi! Baka!! »

(Shiroi commence bien son séjour dites-donc, elle commence déjà à insulter les gens comme une vraie française! Mdr!)

Le taxi arriva enfin... La déposa à son hôtel pour laisser ses affaires et Shiroi repartit avec sa petite valise à la maison de production de FreeWill.

Une fois sur place, ses chefs lui présentèrent le groupe avec lequel elle travaillerait pendant toute l'année au moins.

A leur vue, ses yeux brillèrent. Elle n'en revenait pas, déjà elle était au Japon mais en plus elle allait travailler avec la référence en matière de visual kei, DIR EN GREY! Elle eut le temps de faire connaissance avec eux le temps de la soirée.

Chaque jour, elle venait travailler avec le sourire et sa valise, tellement son travail lui plaisait (en même temps elle travaille avec DIR EN GREY, y a de quoi être heureux!).

Plusieurs jours passèrent quand le groupe, intrigué par sa valise, lui demanda pourquoi elle venait toujours avec. (Imaginez le dialogue en japonais, on est sympa on vous l'évite! qu'est-ce qu'on est gentilles n'est-ce pas?!)

Shiroi: « Ben... j'ai toutes mes affaires dedans et j'en ai besoin... Je sais j'ai beaucoup d'affaires, je suis une fille en même temps!

Kaoru (leader/guitare): Ouais mais une valise... t'aurais pu prendre autre chose, on dirait que tu pars en voyage quand tu viens ici!

Shiroi: Que veux-tu?! Je suis pas française pour rien!

Valise (chuchote): Je veux voir!!

Shiroi donne un coup dans la valise.

Valise: Itaiii!!

Shiroi redonne un coup dans la valise.

Toshiya (basse): Pourquoi tu tapes dans ta valise?

Shiroi: pour rien!

Soudain, la valise tomba.

Valise: AAAIIIIIEEEE!!

Shiroi: chut!!!! (redonne un coup de pied dans la valise)

Valise: Mais heuuuu!! J'ai mal! Et j'ai faim!!

Dir en grey s'écarta de Shiroi. Un technicien les appela, et le groupe quitta la pièce. Shiroi en profita pour trouver un ciseau et commença à faire des trous dans la valise, mais Die revint plus tôt que prévu et l'aperçut avec ce ciseau!

Die (guitare): Shiroi chan, qu'et-ce que tu fais??

Shiroi: hein? Moi?? de quoi?

Le reste du groupe revient dans la pièce.

Kaoru: Que fais-tu avec ce ciseau?

Shiroi: Moi? Rien...

Die: Pose délicatement ce ciseau, tu pourrais te faire mal.

Shiroi lève le ciseau, laissant penser les gens autour d'elle, qu'elle va assassiner quelqu'un. Les membres reculent petit à petit, s'éloignent doucement, apeurés.

Shiroi: Pourquoi vous reculez?

Kaoru: Pose ce ciseau.

Shiroi: Mais j'en ai besoin!

Kyo et Shinya (chanteur et batteur) se planquent derrière le bar terrorisés. Kyo attrape une bouteille au passage car il avait soif (il fait des trucs bizarres dans ce genre de moments, vous ne trouvez pas?).

Toshiya: Tu fais un peu peur Shiroi, là.. Tu veux pas baisser ton truc??

Shiroi: Mais c'est qu'un ciseau? De quoi vous avez peur?

Valise: Shiroi! J'ai mal aux jambes!

Kaoru: C'était quoi ça?

Shiroi: De quoi tu causes?

Kaoru: Ce bruit!

Valise: J'ai trop mal au dos, bordel! Itaii!!

Die: T'entends pas? Ca vient de ta valise?

Shiroi: T'as fumé quoi??

Valise: ahh j'en peux plus! Faut que je sorte!!

Shiroi à Valise: chutt!! Fais moins de bruit!!

Valise: Mais j'ai trop mal!!

Shiroi: Kioku! La fer...

... Mais la valise s'ouvrit avant que Shiroi n'ait pu terminé sa phrase. Et là surprise!

Une Kioku sortit miraculeusement de la valise (on sait pas comment elle a fait pour rentrer dedans mais c'est pas grave! Mdr!).

Au même moment, les musiciens apeurés à la vue de cette valise qui bougeait toute seule, s'étaient réfugiés dans la pièce d'à côté en se protégeant les yeux, mais en regardant à moitié.

Le calme revint dans la pièce quand ils comprirent que ce n'était qu'une simple personne humaine.

Mais, ce fut à partir de ce moment que les ennuis commencèrent...

La suite au prochain épisode!

☆ Vous avez réussi à nous suivre jusqu'ici?? vous n'êtes pas morts entre-temps? N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos remarques!!! Merci de nous avoir suivies durant ce premier épisode. Jaa ne! ☆


	4. Episode 2

Episode 2: Shirokio VERSUS Dir en Grey

Résumé du 1er épisode (très bref): Shiroi arrive à FreeWill et après quelques jours passés auprès de Dir en Grey, le groupe découvre le secret qui se cachait dans la valise...

Un silence s'abbattut dans la pièce. Tout le monde fixait la créature qui était sortie de la valise.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence fut romput par Kaoru.

Kaoru: Shiroi? Pourquoi y a une fille dans ta valise?

Shiroi (gênée): euh...

Kioku (surexcitée): Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Moi c'est Kioku!!

Shiroi (toujours gênée): Bon bah.. présentation faite!

Toshiya (prenant dans ses bras Kioku): Mais... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sorti cette petite chose avant??

Kioku (à moitié étouffée): nya... petite chose?? je suis pas petite!! (elle tape des poingts Toshiya)

Toshiya: C'est trop mignon!

Kioku: rrrrrr. Commence pas Tochi-sama!!

Shiroi: ...

Die: J'ai pas compris tout le truc là... (Kon Kon)

Shiroi: heu... et ben en fait...

Kioku: En fait voilà, j'ai demandé à Shiroi de m'emmener avec elle mais comme elle était pas sûre de pouvoir me faire entrer normalement (et légalement), elle m'a proposée l'option valise!

Kaoru: l'option valise? ... T'as passé tout ton temps là-dedans?

Kioku: en effet! D'ailleurs j'ai mal au dos.

Toshiya: Tu veux un massage?

Die: T'y vas peut-être un peu fort Toshiya!

Toshiya: Bah quoi?

Die (donne une claque à Toshiya derrière la tête): Idiot, laisse-la reprendre un peu ses esprits et les nôtres en même temps! Fais connaissance avec elle tout d'abord, sinon ça pourrait paraître suspect.

Toshiya: Aie! T'es obligé de me frapper? D'habitude c'est Shinya que tu tapes! D'ailleurs il est où?

Shiroi: Derrière le bar, il se drogue avec Kyo!

Kaoru: Ma fifille, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu te drogues pas j'espère? Laisse Kyo faire ce qu'il veut mais ne participe pas!

Shinya (dépassant légèrement la tête du bar): Qui me parle?

Kaoru (blasé): moi espèce d'abruti!

Shinya: je vois...

Shinya se lève et rejoint les trois autres guguss (kawaii!). Kyo se relève aussi, la bouteille à la main (à moitié pleine ou à moitié vide! Ca dépend de vous! ).

Shiroi (s'inclinant): Je suis vraiment désolée de vous causer autant de problèmes.

Die: Ah mais c'est pas grave, on a résolu l'énigme! (o') On ne t'en veut pas Shirochan! (Die s'approche de Shiroi lui lançant un regard tout mignon et l'embrasse sur le front).

(Il est très tactile et direct quand même non?)

Toshiya (pointe du doigt Die): Tu peux parler toi! 

Die: je suis plus vieux que toi!

Toshiya: Ouais bah justement!!

Die: Au lieu de me souler, lâche Kiochan, elle est toute bleue!

Toshiya (écartant Kioku de son torse): Gomen ne!

Kioku: toussote ahhhrrr merrrciii...

Kaoru: hummm...

Shinya: C'est super bons ces trucs!

Kaoru: Shichan, qu'est-ce que tu manges?

Shinya: Les gâteaux qu'il y a sur la valise! Tu veux goûter!

Kaoru: Non, sans façon... Passe...

Kyo: Qui veut boire un verre?

Kioku: Moiiiiii!!!

Die, Toshiya et Kaoru: La ramène pas toi!! La situation est déjà assez compliquée!

Kyo déçu retourne derrière le bar en prenant une autre bouteille.

La journée se termina par un petit restau à Ginza (ndlr: quartier chic de Tôkyô), où le groupe pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Kioku.

La soirée fut très arrosée et se termina chez Toshiya.

Ce dernier avait de suite adopté Kioku et ne l'avait pas quittée d'une semelle (après la valise, Kioku devient un chien! C'est bien elle a des dons de transformations! Serait-elle un tanuki? Ok, nous divaguons... Kioku intervient chez les narrateurs: « Wuang! »! Pourquoi elle fait le chien?).

La soirée se passa sans incidents notoires, Toshiya tenta à plusieurs reprises une expédition dans sa chambre avec Kioku et Die tenta la même chose avec Shiroi dans la chambre d'amie. (Quels hommes!! mdr)

Les jours passèrent et Kioku fut entièrement intégrée à l'équipe. Son statut de clandestine fut régularisé sans problèmes.

Un mois après l'arrivée de Kioku, Die se fit plus entreprenant avec Shiroi et Toshiya se rapprocha dangereusement de Kiochan. Mais voilà que l'ordre qui régnait au studio jusqu'ici fut bouleversé par l'arrivée innatendue de 4 autres artistes.

Kioku: je rêve?!! Shishiro!!!

Shiroi (sommeillant sur l'épaule de Die qui joue de la guitare): Qwaaaaaa !!???

Kioku: Tu devineras jamais qui est là!!

Shiroi: Bah je suis pas devin!!

Une personne s'approche de Kioku.

Kioku (d'une voix éraillée puisqu'elle a un rhube): ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!

Shiroi: Hee?? Zero? Zero buts? C'est quelle équipe qui a gagné?

Kioku: ZEROOOOOO!!

Shiroi: On a compris Kiokuchan!!

Toshiya tourna la tête en direction de Kioku et ce fut : TOSHIYA SHOCK!! (ndlr: cf. à Nobuta wo Produce). En effet, quel choc! Kioku était dans les bras de Zero! Zero rival pour Toshiya!

Shiroi se décida à se retourner. Et vit Zero!

Shiroi (un peu dans le coltar): Bonjour! Vous seriez pas le bassiste de D'espairsRay?

Zero (aevc Kioku dans les bras): en effet, c'est moi.

Shiroi: Enchantée!

Shiroi se décida à se lever ets e dirigea vers Zero et Kioku. Elle aperçut derrière eux le reste du groupe. Elle se réveilla d'un coup et courut vers Tsukasa et lui sauta dessus!

Die vit ce qui venait de se passer et se leva d'un bond. Tsukasa rival pour Die.

Kyo passa dans le coin, une bouteille à la main (toujours en train de boire lui, pourquoi on l'a mis alcoolo? Bonne question...), et embarqua Hizumi avec lui. Karyu quant à lui, admira pendant plusieurs heures l'unique poisson qui survit dans l'aquarium du lobby. (Quel passe-temps!)

La présence du groupe D'espairsRay ne fut pas de tout repos pour Dir en grey et leurs deux assistantes...

La suite au prochain épisode!

☆ Et voilà le second épisode qui s'achève. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons eu l'honneur de recevoir nos premières guest stars dans notre fanfic!! On est trop contentes!!

Allez bye bye cycle!!

Jaa ne!☆


	5. Episode 3

Episode 3: Emma la chieuse.

Résumé du précédent épisode: Dir en Grey apprend à mieux connaître la personne qui se cachait dans la valise et l'adopte très vite, surtout une certaine personne. Mais voilà que le groupe D'espairsRay arrive au studio provoquant quelques vives réactions...

Zero repose par terre Kioku et l'embrasse sur la joue. Toshiya observe ce qu se passe et vexé, il quitte la pièce. Kioku fait mine de ne pas l'avoir vu partir. Soudain Shinya rentra dans la pièce avec Shiatsu, son chihuaha; Tsukasa l'aperçut et lâcha Shiroi pour le retrouver. Celle-ci fut un peu vexé et repartie voir Die qui l'ignora. Au bout d'un moment il quitta lui aussi la pièce. Shiroi, encore plus vexée partie chercher Kaoru.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa une occidentale aux cheveux blonds qui allait dans la même direction qu'elle. A sa grande surprise, elle reconnut Emma, une fille qu'elle avait du mal à voir en portrait. Bien entendu, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas quand elle vit Emma aller dans la loge de Kaoru. Elle passa la tête dans l'antre de la porte et vit Emma tendre un paquet à Kaoru. Tout à coup, elle entendit une voix étrange dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la source.

Pendant ce temps là dans le lobby, Karyu observait toujours son unique poisson:

Karyu:

le poisson monte Ahhh... le poisson descend ohhhhh... le poisson se retourne ouuhhh ... le poisson fait des zigzags whaaaaa...

Tout à coup elle entendit la voix de Shinya.

Shinya: Ohh ouiii !!

Au même moment, le poisson se mit sur le flan et se mit à flotter.

Karyu (d'une voix triste et déçue): ohhh... il est mourru...

Karyu se leva et partit rejoindre Hizumi et Kyo autur d'une bouteille, histoire d'oublier cette terrible perte (terrible en effet! Pauvre poisson! Mdr)

Kaoru entendit lui aussi ces étranges cris et sortit de sa loge, laissant Emma toute seule. Shiroi Kaoru se retrouvèrent tous les deux près de la pièce voisine et entrouvrirent la porte. Et là...

ShiroKao shock! Tsukasa était allongé sur Shinya, légèrement dénudé (même beaucoup!). Shinya faisait tout valser en hurlant de plaisir (sex Yaoi! ).

Kaoru et Shiroi, gênés, refermèrent la porte. Ils restèrent bouche-bée un long moment devant la porte; Kyo passa par là sur sa trotinette. Etonné par Kaoru et Shishiro, il ouvrit la porte en grand puis la referma mort de rire.

Kyo:

Oh le petit dévergondé!! Il perd pas une seconde dis-donc!

Kaoru:

Kyo: Faut que je prenne un photo!!

Kaoru: tu fais ça, t'es mort!

Kyo apeuré repartit sur sa trotinette.

Les bruits émanant de la pièce se firent de plus en plus importants. Hizumi, Zero et Kioku (Karyu déprime toujours sur sa bouteille) rejoignirent l'endroit en question et ouvrirent à tour de rôle la porte.

Shiroi attrapa la main de Kioku et l'emmena dehors où Toshiya et Die fumaient leur énième clope. Kioku détestant la fumée attrappa la cigarette de Toshiya et la jeta par terre puis l'écrabouilla comme on écrase un asticot (charmant! ).

Kioku regarda longuement Toshiya puis se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa (sur la joue précisons! ). Toshiya surpris par cet acte fougueux mit un peu de temps avant de la serrer contre lui et plongea sa tête dans sa nuque. (ça donne envie! ).

Shiroi se dirigea vers Die qui s'était éloigné de l'autre couple. Il continua à fumer sa cigarette en jettant des coups d'oeil vers Shishiro qui s'approchait de lui. Celle-ci lui attrapa la main, l'attira contre elle en l'embrassant dans la nuque. Die lâcha sa clope, rassuré et la serra contre lui. (comme c'est mignon!)

Les deux « couples » restèrent longtemps dans cette position.

Dans le studio, Emma avait rejoint Kaoru et le suivait partout en lui posant une tonne de question ce qui commença à énerver Kaoru qui l'envoya faire chier Kyo. Contente à l'idée de rencontrer Kyo, elle partit en sautillant (quelle blonde!).

Kaoru retourne dans sa loge pour jouer de la guitare, et Hizumu partit téléphoner à sa môman (comme c'est mignon! )

Nos deux « couples » revinrent et allèrent dans la loge de Toshiya pour joeur aux cartes (c'est suspect tout ça...Vive la belote!).

Une heure plus tard, on entendit des cris de fille dans le couloir (genre groupie!), Toshiya sortit en boxer avec le Tshirt de Kioku, Kioku avec la chemise de Toshiya, Shiroi avec le pantalon de Die et ce dernier sortit dénudé en se cachant les parties intimes avec un coussin. (Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans exactement? Pourquoi ils sont tous à moitié à poil? Dont l'un complètement?Il est pas très bon aux cartes d'ailleurs!)

En fait Emma courait après Kyo dans le couloir, celui-ci faisait le tour du couloir pour essayer d'échapper à Emma (il a pas compris qu'il valait mieux qu'il sorte dehors, il aurait plus de chance de s'en sortir vivant et intact!).

Shiroi exaspérée par ces cris, fit appeler les Yakuzas du coin et leur demanda de s'occuper de cette tarêt. Les Yakuzas obtempérèrent, embarquèrent Emma, l'ammenèrent dehors et la jetèrent dans la poubelle.

Kaoru ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la loge de Toshiya et retourna dans la sienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma revint telle une fourmi. Elle retourna voir Kaoru mais celui-ci, dès qu'il la vit, fit de nouveau appeler les Yakuzas.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut plus draconien. Ils l'attrapèrent, l'assommèrent, la ligotèrent et la mirent dans un sac à patates puis dans le coffre d'une Mitsubishi Z345869 noire à pois rouges et l'emmenèrent dans la campagne nipponne. Après deux heures de route et quelques, ils la larguèrent dans un champ de maïs.

Emma se réveilla une heure pus tard, seule, abandonnée, sans argent, sans téléphone, en plein milieu du champ. La nuit tomba, elle eut froid.

la suite au prochain épisode

☆ Et voilà, il s'en passe des choses dites-donc dans cette fanfic! Des choses pas toujours très catholiques, il faut l'avouer! D'ailleurs qui a trouvé ce qui s'était passé dans la loge de Toshiya?

Vous avez découvert un nouveau personnage qui n'est pas très apprécié au sein de nos personnages.

J'espère que jusqu'ici, vous nous avez suivi et que vous avez apprécié! On vous donne rendez-vous pour l'épisode 4!

Chunyuu!

Jaa ne! ☆


	6. Episode 4

**Episode 4: V-I-Muko**

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent:_

_Un poisson est mort. Un guitariste en deuil..._

_(super le résumé, ça vous avance beaucoup!)_

_

* * *

_

Emma resta seule dans le froid toute la nuit à la recherche d'un coiffeur car elle avait besoin d'une mèche brune, afin de pouvoir posséder une lueur d'espoir. Mais en pleine cambrousse ça va être dur!

Chacun sa merde d'abord!! _(et na!)_

Après plusieurs semaines, Die put enfin récupérer toute sa garde-robe éparpillée entre Toshiya, Kioku et Shiroi, perdue lors d'un strip-poker _(et voilà la réponse à la question! )._

Kaoru s'est remis de sa terrible découverte en ce qui concerne l'homosexualité périodique de sa fifille _(et oui c'est pas tout le temps que ça lui arrive à Shi-chan)_ et cherche désespéremment une solution à ce problème!

Il fit alors appel aux services exceptionnels légendaires du tandem Shirokio pour résoudre cette sombre énigme.

Après 90 secondes de réflexion, temps limite au tandem pour réfléchir parce qu'après c'est plus possible, _(c'est déjà plus d'une minute! N'en demandons pas trop non plus!! cf. My boss my hero),_ le tandem trouva LA SOLUTION!

Deux jours plus tard, Narita Airport, 10h02min53s.

**Waxe « voix » _(on précise au cas où vous compreniez rien) – (musique de fond: « Rokuko » de Super Junior T)_**

hmm... hmm...

**_ Votre correspondant est absent pour le moment, veuillez laissez un message après le bip sonore biiiiip _**

**Hotesse**

Merde me suis gourée de bouton!

Hmm.. sumimasen deshita... Je recommence...

Oui donc je disais, ou je disais pas plutôt...

L'avion en provenance de Paris à destination de Tôkyô est sur le point d'arriver

**Chef**

hm.. En fait il est déjà à quai.

**Hotesse**

Ah merde pardon, oui donc en fait il est déjà quai. Allez chercher vos bagages sur le truc qui tourne là dans le hall, le tapis roulant, pas volant hein, roulant, le truc avec les bagages vous voyez?

**Chef**

hmm humm...??!!

**Hôtesse**

« à part » je sens que je vais emf aire engueulée!

Et bienvenue à l'aéroport de Tôkyô Narita, bon séjour au Japon et à bientôt.

Okaerinasai.

**Chef**

Putain c'est quoi cette musique de con?

Dir en grey camouflé en kaki, avec maquillage de camouflage, se planque derrière les plantes vertes du hall principal pour ne pas être reconnu. Kioku et Shishiro se tiennent debout entourées de plantes vertes ambulantes_ (elles ont pas l'air con, ou plutôt eux!)._

Soudain une foule impressionnante de journalistes envahit l'aéroport! Imaginez plus de 450 journalistes étaient là, à l'affût d'une grande personnalité.

Kioku et Shishiro purent apercevoir cette grande personnalité de loin, c'était une petite jeune femme aux cheveux longs et châtains, elle portait des lunettes de soleil Dolce Gabanna et une écharpe en fourrure autour du cou surmontée d'une tête de chien.

Cette personne était toute seule, étrangement elle n'était pas entourée de gardes du coprs ni de managers, elle n'avait qu'avec elle sa valise_ (loool! Ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose??)_ et son chien empaillé autour du cou _(on a rien contre les chiens, c'est juste un trip!!)._ Elle semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais prenait tout de même d'étranges poses pour les photos.

Quand soudain, Shiroi poussa un cri de groupie

MUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOO !!!!

Kioku suivit juste après: MUKONEEEEEEEE !!

Les deux filles se frayèrent un passage entre les nombreux journalistes et se jetèrent sur leur proie. Kioku tourna la tête et remarqua cinq beaux jeunes hommes qui regardaient la scène étonnés. Les journalistes suivirent le regard de Kioku et tombèrent sur les 5 beaux gosses. D'un coup, on crut entendre un vrai troupeau d'éléphants dans l'aéroport, tous les journalistes se jetèrent sur les cinq garçons, ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient gourrés de personnalité. En fait, les vrais stars c'était eux... _(les Dong Bang Shin Ki)_

Après divers problèmes à la douane, tel le nombre impressionnant de chaines qui faisaient biper le détecteur de métaux, les trois filles et les cinq plantes vertes purent rentrer tranquillement au studio, et les présentations purent se faire:

**Kioku:**

MUKO DIE

MUKO KYO

MUKO...

**Shiroi:**

C'est bon tu peux arrêter de dire « MUKO »

**Kioku:**

Ouais c'est vrai

donc..

KAORU

TOSHIYA

et...

**Mukone:**

c'est bon t'as pas besoin de me le présenter, je le connais (Elle essaie de faire un clin d'oeil mais comme d'habitude elle ferme les deux yeux)

**Shiroi à Kioku:**

sympa pour les autres, elle connaît que lui!

Shinya observait attentivement cette nouvelle venue, comme si une étrange créature merveilleuse venait d'apparaître. Un filet de bave coulait le long de ses lèvres douces et humides...

Muko essaya de récupérer dans une bouteille la salive du batteur, tel le St-Graal. Kioku et Shiroi la regardèrent et s'effondrèrent sur le sofa, de honte. Die et Toshiya étaient très amusés, ils trouvaient la petite nouvelle très marrante et migoooonnne **KAWAIiiii**

Shinya et Mukone restèrent longuement face à face à se regarder dans les yeux. Une nouvelle romance était-elle née?

Kioku se leva et tapota légèrement sur l'épaule de Kaoru_ (elle avait du mal à l'atteindre),_ il se retourna, baissa la tête et Kioku le regarda avec un air tout heureux

**Kioku en mode peace :**

HAPPY !!! (cf: Hanazakari no kimitachi he)

Mais est-ce que cette solution satisfera-t-elle Kaoru?? Telle est la question..._ (cf: Hamlet c'est pas un drama nous précisons, vous savez c'est la télé où on a enlevé la boîte!)._

* * *

_La suite au prochain épisode_

_☆ Et voilà, la suite est enfin arrivée avec des trucs tout nouveau, genre la version vidéo et vocale. Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit la suite de la fan fic et la version vidéo-vocal!_

_Chuuu_

_Jaa ne ☆_


End file.
